Tangled Hearts and Shared Love (The Story of How They Met)
by Frostycookies
Summary: Summary: "Excuse me?" came out of his mouth that didn't seem like his anymore. His throat was tight with nervousness, his stomach lurched as he got her attention. "You dropped this" he said, picking up the silky scarf that had fallen to the ground. When she turned around, he couldn't help but think: "Somehow you've got me to fall in love with you again". I don't own image used.
1. Prologue

Prologue – The First Time I Ever Laid Eyes On You

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.** **  
** **I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride**

Pablo Neruda

He remembered the first time he ever fell in love. It was a cold Tuesday in December, some weeks before Christmas. He was roaming the streets that night with his friends, all three of them laughing at nothing in particular, high off of life itself. And why shouldn't they be? They had a great night at the club, dancing with some of the hottest chicks they ever saw, they drank like there was no tomorrow (though they had class the next morning), sang like they were performing for a crowd of their adoring fans and lived like they didn't have a care in the world. The air was thick with a chill that seemed to cover the street they were walking down, though the three didn't care. Naruto was walking behind his two friends, smirking as Kiba began to sing, chuckling as the other boy failed quite miserably. "Why are you smiling like a fool?" Sasuke asked from beside him, his black eyes focused on the blonde's face.

"Because he is a fool!" Kiba spun around, and pointed at Naruto who gave him a harsh nudge in the ribs. Kiba threw his head back and laughed, ignoring the fact that it was already three in the morning.

"Shut up you idiot" Sasuke said, smacking Kiba at the back of the head. Kiba pouted before diving on the Uchiha, holding him in a playful head lock.

"You shut up" Kiba smirked and while the two wrestled in front of the closed Subway store, Naruto's attention ebbed and waned. Unconsciously, his blue eyes found their focus on the flickering street lights around them. Whenever he was drunk, unlike his friends, the alcohol seemed to tame his usual boisterous attitude. Uzumaki Naruto was what you would call a quiet drunk. He would get all introspective, questioning his life, mulling over his thoughts, trying to find some order in the chaos that was his mind. He shivered a little. He shoved his freezing fingers in the pockets of his very tight jeans that Sasuke insisted he wore, when he saw HER.

Plum colored hair swaying in the breeze, eyes as mesmerizing as pearls, skin as white as the snow that fell all around them, lips as pink as cherry blossoms dancing in the wind, an angelic aura clinging to her person as she walked, contrasting to the almost teasing way her hips moved as she walked. Suddenly, his mouth got drier than it already was. This goddess that travelled down the opposite street from him was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans tucked in a beige boots, a white trench coat snuggly wrapped around her upper body. She was holding a violin case in her right hand as her boots clucked against the dirty pavement. Everything about this girl, from the way she walked to the surety of her stature ambushed his senses. He watched as a slip of hair fell to her slightly roundish face, and his breath caught in his throat as a well manicured finger moved to tuck it away. Who the hell was this girl? Seared through his mind and when she finally noticed that someone was watching her, she turned in his direction. He forgot for a millisecond how to breathe as a coy smile appeared on her face. Their eyes met, and he felt like his soul was painfully being consumed by that siren that had caught his attention. However just like the moment came, it ended. Pale eyes turned away from him, and he watched as she got into the black car parked at the corner. When the headlights flashed, the engine started and the door was closed, Naruto could only frown as the car drove off.

"Close your mouth" Sasuke said and Naruto didn't even know when the other two was standing beside him once more. "You're getting drool on your clothes, dobe" he added but Naruto wasn't listening. His eyes were following the black sedan that drove away, the longing burning in his heart.

"She's hot" Kiba murmured and Naruto glared at him. "But bro, let me just ask you a question" he said, pausing to burp. The bitter smell of night long booze and bile wafted through the air between them. "What kind of girl roams the street at three in the morning and then enters a freaking car that we couldn't even see?" he asked, leaning to the side as though he was ready to fall.

"The girl of my dreams apparently" was all Naruto could come up with. Sasuke snorted and Kiba shook his head.

"Look at you, already whipped and you don't even know who she is" Sasuke said and Kiba chuckled.

"Sasuke, you should know Naruto by now. Whenever he goes all goo goo eyes for a girl, it's all over for him. He's you know, what you call a hopeless romantic" Kiba said, giving his chest a pat before walking off.

"Too bad for you though, it's not likely that you'll even remember her in the morning let alone meet her" Sasuke said and Naruto rolled his eyes at them as they walked down the street, laughing at something he knew was about him. However he couldn't care less about those two.

"I'll meet her" Naruto whispered, the image of the girl tearing through his consciousness. "Just you wait, I will meet her" he confirmed but all he got in response was a coy smile from a memory that was added to his list of things that he would never forget.

* * *

Author's notes: Somehow I have decided to write a NaruHina fanfic. I don't know why but apparently the song "Yeh Fitoor Mera" sung by Arijit Singh from the movie "Fitoor" sucked the inspiration out of me and I couldn't help but listen. If you don't know who he is or what the song is, just google it and you'll find it on Youtube. Yup, you can bet that the playlist on my phone is as weird as a person's can get. God, I have a problem and I don't even know where to start. Ugh.

Anyway, this story will contain a little bit of angst but mostly I plan to keep it as light as possible. Feedback is welcomed and you know...thanks for reading it so far.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Our meet cute

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: ~Contains minimal swearing~

* * *

It had been one whole week since he last saw the girl of his dreams. Seven long days spent with a hole in his heart and a longing that reached all the way to his stomach. "Maybe I should've been a poet" he said to himself as he sipped on his coffee. He had just finished his last class for the day, when he decided he should start on that project which was due the following week. College as it turned out, wasn't only about partying and sex. It was about pulling all nighters, sucky group members (which he was sometimes apart of), too much homework that would send any sane man insane, and grumpy lecturers who went out of their way just to pick on him. So instead of lying on his couch, watching TV, Naruto was forced to actually do some work for a change. His phone buzzed and he knew it was Sasuke. The Uchiha had promised to help with the assignment, seeing as Sasuke knew everything there was to know about everything, and well if there was anything, Naruto often exploited that fact for his own gain. "I'll be there in a bit, dobe. Keep my seat warm for me" he read and snorted. Placing his phone down near his text books he looked out the window that was frosted with snow. People came and went, but mostly the café he often frequented was empty. "Can I get you another refill, Naruto?" his favorite waiter, Iruka asked. The smile from the scarred man lifted his spirits immediately.

"Thanks, 'Ruka" Naruto said and Iruka nodded as he poured him the coffee. "You're a life saver" he mumbled as he wrapped his hands around the cup once the deed was done.

"It's all for the cause" Iruka said, patting his head and looking down at his notebook. "Since it's only around this time that you manage to get some work done" he added and Naruto shrugged. Iruka shook his head as he walked off. "Make sure you pass or your mom will punish you like the last time" he said and Naruto shivered. His mother had almost bit his head off after he failed just one of his courses last year. He learnt this lesson after that. Mama Uzumaki did not allow for any failures.

"Still moping I see" Sasuke said as he approached his table. "Honestly what the hell man? You don't even know this chick" Sasuke said, as he wrapped his blue scarf from his neck.

"It's not a chick, Sasuke. She's THE chick" Naruto refuted as he threw his pencil at him. "There was a spark man" he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You said that about Sakura, Megumi and Fuu" Sasuke said, throwing all of his previous failed relationships in his face.

"Ouch, brutal" Naruto said, taking a long sip of his coffee as Sasuke ordered for himself. "And this is different!" he added.

"How so?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the table once he had placed his order.

"I felt it here, bro. Here!" Naruto said, pounding his chest, right over his heart. Sasuke studied his face for a minute before rolling his eyes again. "You don't even believe me!" he added.

"Of course not because you do this every time, Naruto" Sasuke replied as he took out his books.

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke" Naruto said, watching as the black haired boy spoke on his phone. Someone (whose caller ID was blocked and yes Naruto tried to catch a peek), had called the Uchiha who almost immediately answered as well as rushed outside to take the call. Naruto sighed and pouted at the work that kept glaring at him. They hadn't even made headway as yet. Naruto stretched his legs out now that Sasuke was gone, before he stared at the ceiling. He knew that Sasuke was right, the teme was always right but Naruto wasn't wrong either. He had felt something like a spark that night when he saw that girl. It wasn't the booze as Kiba claimed either. He knew he had fallen for that girl and he didn't care that it was cliché as those sappy romance movies Tenten always watched. He had fallen in love at first sight. "Damn, when did my life become a crappy sitcom?" he asked himself aloud, his eyes straying outside when a flutter of purple made his blood run cold. "I don't believe it" he whispered as the girl walked by with her friends, a smile spread across her face. She was just as he remembered. Pretty, innocent and so...

"It's her!" he shouted and Iruka who was serving someone else jumped at the declaration. He grabbed his jacket and dashed out the café, leaving behind a clearly confused Sasuke. "I just saw **her**! I'll be back!" he shouted, as he hurriedly slipped his jacket on. He almost stumbled over his own feet as he ran down the street, trying to catch up with the girl. However, the asshole traffic lights decided to turn green just as Naruto was going to run across the street. "Come on!" he hissed, already bouncing on his heels as he watched as the girl got further away from him. "Shit" he swore, the urge to just try his luck and tear through the traffic of cars was increasing by the minute. His fingers twitched, sweat trickled down his face and his heart was thumping against his ribs as his nerves worsened. He was so focused on the lights that he almost missed out on witnessing how a strong breeze blew the girl's pink scarf from her neck. He could see how frightened she was as the salmon colored scarf drifted up in the air and away from her. He knew then, that the universe had given him his chance. When the lights switched to red, he didn't lose even a second. He ran towards that scarf like his life depended on it.

* * *

"'Nata-chan, please, I'm begging you" Karin, one of her friends pleaded. The red head was bent on having Hinata attend a party that her crush was supposedly showing up to. The pale eyed girl frowned as Rukia, her best friend scoffed at Karin.

"Why the hell do you need Hinata-chan for? If you want to stalk the boy, stalk him on your own, you freak" Rukia said and Hinata frowned at her. "What? I'm just saying the truth" the brown haired girl added as she shrugged.

"For your information Rukia, even though this has nothing to do with you, the person who's hosting the party is none other than Haruno Sakura" Karin said, frowning as she used her nemesis' name. "And she didn't invite me, she invited Hinata-chan" she mumbled as she looked away as Rukia's face visibly brightened at the information.

"Pfftt, you mean you weren't even invited?" Rukia asked as she laughed as Karin's face turned beet red.

"Shut up" Karin shouted, and that started an intense fight between the two. Hinata, who was in the middle, drowned their voices out. She wasn't in the mood to act as mediator, so as always she faded in the background when conflict arose. She was tired from her part time job that seemed to suck the life out of her. She buried her nose in her scarf and as always, the smell that was permanently stamped into the fabric, would revitalize her. At the thought, her mind drifted to her mother who always smelt like sweet pomegranates and a bittersweet smile tugged at her lips. She was so engrossed with trying to relive some of the memories that featured her mother, so much so that when the strong breeze lifted her scarf away, she could only watch in horror as the last memento from her mother, threatened to leave just as the woman did.

"No!" she cried out as her body moved on its own. Her hand stretched out towards the woolen scarf as it mockingly danced in the wind.

"Hinata, you need to let it go" she heard Rukia said but that didn't stop her. She grabbed for the scarf, only for her fingers to slip right through its grasp. She almost fell forward but thankfully Rukia and Kari caught her just in time.

"It's gone" she whispered, her body shivering as Rukia held her. Her mother's love was weaved into the material, the last thing her mother ever made for her. "It's gone" she wept in Rukia's arms.

* * *

"Ano, excuse?" Naruto gathered the courage to ask once he managed to retrieve the stray scarf. The girl who was nestled in the arms of a brown haired girl pulled away just in time to look at him. The red around her eyes and nose made the strings he didn't even know he had in his heart to pull. What the actual fuck? Where the hell did that come from? He thought to himself as he pushed the scarf towards her. "I believe this is yours" he said as she stared at him with wide eyes, like he was the coming of the apocalypse.

"O-Oh my God!" she shouted and snatched the scarf from him so she could ram the thing in her face. Naruto arched an eyebrow at the action and chuckled.

"Ah, what did she say?" Naruto asked as the girl mumbled something while the scarf was plastered to her face. The girl removed the scarf before wrapping it around her neck.

"I said thank you" the girl said, tilting her head to the side as she smiled. God, why did she have to be so damn cute?! He blushed as flowers apparently blossomed behind her glowing face. Damn Tenten's girly manga.

"Ah, that's okay" Naruto said, rubbing behind his neck, trying to stop the blood from rushing to his face. "So...um...yeah" Naruto added awkwardly as he found himself openly staring at her face. Even though this was his chance to talk to the girl and get to know her name (maybe even her number if he was lucky), he couldn't do anything but gawk. The words he had rehearsed in the front of his mirror (don't judge him, he was THAT desperate), kept getting lost in his throat. It was almost like he was physically incapable of speaking to the girl. The moment she had turned around, was the moment his mind went blank. He was no longer in control of his body. A point that was emphasized as his body on its own, decided to flee just to avoid embarrassing himself further. He pivoted, ready to walk off, only to somehow completely miss the blaring red mail box in front of him. Of course the blonde walked into it. "You've got to be kidding me" he muttered as he fell on his butt, completely humiliated.

* * *

A/N: I know, poor Naru-chan...But love will make us do some silly things. You'll notice the changes I made to their personalities as well as my OC that I dropped in there. I totally took that name from Bleach. Yesss, I am guilty...BUT they're different so it totally doesn't count as a crossover. :/ sorry people.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Attraction

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto

* * *

 _When Naruto was sixteen years old, he was given the true meaning of love. He had just returned home with a look of pure heart break and his father who was sitting on his favorite chair looked at him with a knowing gaze. There were a few times that Naruto looked that way: when he ran out of his favorite instant ramen, when Teuchi's stand was closed, when his favorite game was sold out in the store, when his mother hadn't made ramen and when he was dumped by his girlfriends. Naruto flung his bag on the floor and slumped on the couch, his hands covering his eyes. Minato placed his hand on his son's. He could feel his body shaking with the sobs he was quietly trying to hide from him but fathers always knew. "It's going to be okay" Minato whispered and Naruto sniffed._

" _Dad, why does love have to be so hard?" Naruto asked and Minato smiled as he wiped his tears away._

" _Love doesn't always have to be" Minato said and patted his cheek. "Do you even know what love is?" he asked and Naruto shook his head as he sat up. " Love is: knowing that no matter how much you embarrass yourself, she still wants to be with you at the end of the day" he whispered and Naruto could only stare at him._

Naruto could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks as he awkwardly got to his feet. He couldn't even meet her eyes as he pretended to dust his pants off. Oh God, kill me now kept repeating over and over in his mind. Could this moment get any worse? The answer: yes. For you see he heard a tiny giggle in front of him. He knew it was the girl laughing at him and all he wanted to do was run into the busy streets, so a car could run him over, putting him out of his misery. He hadn't felt such a humiliation since the seventh grade when he accidentally glued his hand to his cheek.

"Here" someone said and when he looked up, eyes filled with both humor as well as concern were staring back at him. The girl was offering him her handkerchief for his hands that were dirtied by the ground.

"T-thanks" he stuttered as he took the handkerchief and she smiled at him. He found the gesture endearing and before he knew it, he was smiling too.

"I'm Hinata by the way" she said and a few strands of hair from her side bun fell to her face. Before she could push them away, Naruto had already done the deed, something that made them all pause. **OH...SHIT**. Pink dusted their cheeks and immediately the blonde pulled his hand away like he was burnt. "YOU IDIOT!" Naruto thought to himself. Now the girl was going to think he was some sort of freak. "What's your name?" she asked instead and he even though he heard the words coming out her mouth, his mind didn't register them in time. Nope, he was too busy ogling her face. "Hello?" she waved her hand in front of him when a minute of silence passed.

"Huh, oh!" Naruto shouted and the two other girls flushed as people started to look at them all. "My name is Naruto" he said and Hinata smiled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto" Hinata said, placing her hand out for him to shake. Being the idiot that Naruto was at the moment, he used his dirty hand to grasp her own. While the other girls cringed, Hinata just stared at their hands and before he knew it, she laughed. Butterflies fluttered in his... **NO, stop that thought right there**! Naruto shouted to himself. Her hand was warm and soft, just like the girl herself. He wondered if she smelt just as good as she looked. "Whoa. You're stepping into dangerous territory" he told himself. When they pulled apart, tingles ran down his spine as their fingers grazed against each other. He took the handkerchief and placed in her hands.

"You need it more than I do" Naruto said and Hinata studied his face. "I'm going to go now" he added as he turned and ran off.

* * *

Hinata watched as the boy named Naruto stumbled over his own feet as he ran down the street. She had never met someone so awkwardly cute before. "That was weird" Rukia said as she looked at her, but Hinata couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Good weird" Hinata said and Karin's mouth opened. "He was sort of cute" she added and Rukia shook her head.

"I know who he is!" Karin shouted pointing at the spot where the boy once was. "He's Sasuke-kun's friend!" she added and Hinata found herself arching an eyebrow.

"Karin, let's go to that party" Hinata said and it was time for Rukia's mouth to drop open. "I want to meet him again" she declared and walked off. She couldn't stop smiling until she got home.

* * *

"Sasuke, kill me" was the first thing Naruto said as he got back into the café. Sasuke who was calmly sipping his coffee just let out an "Hn" at him. Naruto dropped himself down in his seat, and having washed his hands, placed his head between them.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked and the blonde groaned. "No, let me guess. You made an ass out of yourself" he added as he propped his chin on his open pa lm.

"I finally got to met her. Her name's Hinata" Naruto said, burying his face on the crook of his elbow. "And then I ran into a mailbox" he moaned and at the "Heh" Sasuke released, he threw a book at him. As usual the Uchiha who had impeccable reflexes dodged.

"You're such a dobe" Sasuke said and Naruto raised his middle finger at him. "Now let's get back to work" he added but when Naruto looked at him with teary eyes, he sighed. "Okay, tell me about it" he relented and Naruto sobbed out his story.

* * *

"There's the man of the hour!" Kiba shouted as soon as Naruto showed up at Sakura's house. "Everyone give it up for the-..." he was saying when Sakura smacked him at the back of the head. "Ouch, that hurt" he muttered. Naruto smiled at the pink haired girl as he approached through the crowd of already drunk party goers.

"I heard about your little conquest this morning" Sakura said as he kissed her cheeks. When he looked at her, he couldn't help the smile on his face. She wore a strapped fuchsia colored top with a very short blue skirt with printed roses. Her hair which was straightened out fell down her back, her emerald eyes were highlighted with mascara and her lips were all glossed up. "What's with the smile?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You clean up good" he said and she chuckled before playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself" Sakura said and laughed as Naruto soaked up the comment as he gave her a little twirl. He wore a black jacket, an orange t-shirt inside and a pair of blue denim jeans, with his black coat on his arm.

"Are you two done?" Kiba rudely asked as he stepped between them. "And if you want hot, then you should've said so before, Sakura" he added as he posed for them. Sakura scoffed and Naruto shot him a blank gaze.

"You're not that hot, Kiba" Sakura said and Naruto laughed at the boy's crestfallen face. Sakura smirked but pecked him on the cheek. Immediately Kiba recovered from her comment. "Come on, let me take your coat and the drinks are over there!" she said, taking Naruto's coat from him and giving his shoulder a squeeze. He nodded and watched her walk off.

"I can't believe you were with her" Kiba said, his lecherous eyes trailing down her form. Naruto slapped him on the arm and walked off to the bar. "So, Sasuke told me about this morning!" he shouted as the music got louder.

"So what?" Naruto grumbled as he got himself a beer. Kiba laughed in his ear and Naruto shoved him away.

"Since when do you strike out like that?" Kiba asked as he sat down on the stool. Naruto glanced at his friend. "I mean you're not as suave as I am..." Kiba started and Naruto rolled his eyes. "...but you're alright enough" he added and Naruto pulled the tab of the beer.

"Didn't I tell you both that she was different?" Naruto asked as he sipped his beer, his eyes sweeping across the room. Everyone who was anyone was there from their college. After all, the party of the most popular girl at K.U was where you had to be.

"It came up a few times" Kiba said as he gulped down his tequila shot. "And what makes this girl different?" he asked, and Naruto was almost taken aback by the genuine worry in his voice.

"It's everything about her. Hinata is like sunshine" Naruto said and Kiba didn't bother to reply.

"That's so corny, I puked a little" Sasuke said and the two jumped as he seemed to appear in thin air.

"Shut up" Naruto said, though the tips of his ears reddened. Sasuke smirked as he sat down beside his friends. He was going to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind when something or someone else caught his attention. "Hinata's here" he whispered and somehow their eyes met.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who showed this story love XD especially those two who reviewed. This update is for you both. ^.^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto

* * *

 _You're so near to me, that if I were to take a step to the side, our shoulders would brush against each other. Even though we're in a room packed with people, all I can see is you. We've made a little space for just the two of us, where you are all can I focus on and I'm all you can focus on. You're breathing the same air as I am. Yet despite all of this, all I can think of is: How can I get even closer to you?_

"I'm going to look for Sasuke-kun" was the first thing Karin proclaimed as they got to Sakura's house. Rukia rolled her eyes and turned to Hinata. However, Hinata was already in her own little world, scoping out the dancing bodies for the person she came to find.

"See him as yet?" Rukia teased and Hinata jumped. "Well?" she asked at Hinata's blushing face.

"No" she admitted and Rukia took her by the hand. "Rukia, what are you doing?" she yelped as she dragged her through the crowd.

"I'm helping you look for that idiot of yours!" Rukia shouted and Hinata was ready to give her best friend a retort but found that her breath had been stolen straight from her lungs as blue invaded her senses. The boy from earlier, Naruto was staring at her with such an intense gaze that she almost fell. "There is lover boy" Rukia mumbled and Hinata straightened her dress in an attempt to calm herself. "Go get him" Rukia whispered in her ear and gave her a little push.

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop staring as he met the girl halfway. He ignored the people pushing and pulling all around them. He ignored the loud blaring music that no doubt would leave him tone deaf tomorrow and he certainly didn't pay attention to the smell of sweat as well as alcohol that perfumed the air. All his senses had zoned on the girl who was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped dress with black stockings. She wore cute black boots with a little heel; her hair was lying on her right shoulder in a braid. Everything about her was mesmerizing to him. "Hey" he said and she smiled.

"Hey" she responded and placed her hands behind her back. She was too cute for her own good, Naruto thought to himself.

"Your dress...it's nice" he said and her eyes fell to the dress she was wearing. Of course she blushed. He was delighted with the pretty pink that painted her face.

"Thanks, you too" she meekly said and her eyes widened as her brain fully caught up with what her mouth said. "Seriously?!" she screamed to herself. She was no doubt mortified. Naruto on the other hand laughed.

"Can I...um...get you something to drink?" he asked and she looked up at him. She nodded as they shared a shy look with each other.

* * *

"Hinata, this is Sasuke and Kiba, my best buds" Naruto said as they walked over to the two. He glared at Kiba immediately as soon as the brown haired boy dared to eye her. Sasuke stood up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said in Japanese and the girl bowed in return. Naruto arched an eyebrow and Kiba mirrored the blonde.

"The pleasure is mine, Uchiha-san" Hinata said and he nodded. "I'm guessing you know who I am" she added in Japanese which made the Uchiha smirk.

"From the moment I saw you" Sasuke replied in his native tongue. "Don't worry I won't tell the dobe" he added and with that left.

"What the hell was that about?" Kiba muttered and then looked at Hinata. "Hi there! The name's Kiba, milady" he added as he took her by the hand and caressed it. Naruto was not amused as he slapped the boy behind the head. "Oi, that hurt, you idiot" he complained and Hinata tried to hide the snicker behind her hand.

"I think Sakura is calling you" Naruto said and without another word, Kiba hurried away. "Sorry about that" he nervously added.

"It's okay" Hinata said as she sat down. "He seems like a loyal friend though" she said and Naruto nodded.

"The most loyal" Naruto said and handed her a beer. He even opened it for her. She thanked him and daintily sipped from it. "Your friend, the red head, she's an Uchihatard, isn't she?" he asked as he sat on the stool next to hers. She laughed.

"What's an Uchihatard?" she asked as she wrapped her hands around the beer. Naruto rubbed behind his neck.

"It's a name Kiba and I came up with to describe his obsessed fans" Naruto disclosed with a chuckle.

"Oh, that makes sense now" she said and looked at Karin who had already plastered herself on Sasuke. "I guess she is" she added.

"I don't see what the big deal with him is anyway" Naruto said and when he realized what he said, his eyes widened.

"He's rich, handsome and stoic. The girls just looveee stoic" Hinata mumbled and Naruto glanced at her.

"And you? Do you like stoic?" Naruto asked and when she caught his gaze, she shook her head.

"Not really" Hinata said and that was when Rukia who appeared from behind wrapped her arms on her shoulders.

"She's more into the goofy sort of guys!" Rukia shouted and Hinata glared at her which of course made Rukia laugh. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia, the best friend" she said, placing her hand out for the blonde.

"Naruto" he responded and shook her hand. "So how did you two meet?" he asked Hinata who sent him an apologetic look for her friend's behavior.

"We became best friends when one of the boys pulled on her hair! Being the total awesome five year old that I was, I totally kicked that little boy's butt!" Rukia boasted and Hinata gently pushed her away.

"Oh, look. Karin and Sakura are fighting" Hinata whispered in her ear and Rukia perked up.

"Really?! This I have to see!" Rukia shouted as she ran off. Hinata looked around, unable to look at Naruto.

"I'm really sorry" she said and Naruto chuckled. "I guess we have some really embarrassing friends, huh?" she asked and blinked when Naruto tilted his beer towards her.

"To embarrassing friends" he screamed and she laughed at him. He was so refreshingly energetic that all his happiness seemed to transfer to her. She felt like she could do anything, become anything with the flow Naruto was carrying her on. She raised her own beer and knocked it against his, she was certainly glad that she met him.

* * *

"Okay, what is your favorite type of movie?" Naruto asked, twisting his body on the stool that he was facing her. They had already had three beers and he could feel the buzz lighting his veins ablaze with that tingly feeling of being tipsy brought. They had attacked the other with questions that they wanted to know from the moment they were truly alone, Naruto asking her what she did (he found out that she worked part time at a restaurant and went to the college on the other side of town), he found that her mother had passed away just like his dad did, she found out that he was studying to become a photographer just like his father was, he found out that she was studying to become a veterinarian as she loved animals. Now, they had somehow reached the topic of favorite types of movies. Hinata had a flushed face that suggested she was tipsy just as he was.

"I love comedies" she said as she took another swing from her beer. The more alcohol she consumed, the bolder she became. "I like to laugh" she divulged. Naruto stored the tidbit of information for future references.

"And I like to make girls laugh. I guess we're a match made in heaven" Naruto said and Hinata's eyes grew to the size of saucers as her face lit up. **Oh, God**. She was opening her mouth to say something when some douche pushed her and her body jolted forward. Without needing to think, Naruto wrapped his hands around her slim waist to stop the fall. That meant their faces were brought so close that if he leaned in two inches, he would be able to kiss her. But instead as usual, Naruto with the little brain that he had when it came to her, he said "I like horrors"

* * *

A/N: Because of such the great reviews, I decided to update this little fic. Don't you just love how awkward these kiddies are?

To RomanticKissez: Thank you! I'm glad you like it thus far XD

To gummyB3ars: I know I love her shy personality too...\o/ so I will try to maintain some of it as possible, but you know in this story she's going be bolder, well in terms of the anime because of a certain reason. I won't say what it is yet, but it certainly is coming (don't worry it's not all that angsty or anything XD)

To guest: Thanks for the review, the feedback was certainly welcomed. ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four – The first time you walked out on me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

WaRNING: Minimal swearing

* * *

 _Every time I see you walk away, a little piece of my heart dislodges itself in my throat._

"Ah...good...to know" Hinata said as they continued to gape at each other. Her body was squeezed against his own, so much so that she could feel the hard contours of what she knew were his abs. **Mother of God**. She could almost feel a nose bleed coming. Her imagination had started running on its own and her fingers twitched. She almost ran them down his shirt; just to feel those delicious...she shook her head and immediately jumped apart from him. Naruto nervously chuckled and fixed the front of his t-shirt.

"So...um..." he said, looking around and she knew he was hurt by her reaction. She reached out her hand to him, when she stopped herself with Sakura's appearance.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't even know" Sakura said to Naruto who shot her a questioning look. "One second" the pink haired girl said and they watched as she got herself a martini. She gulped the entire thing down in one go. "Ah, Hinata, I'm so glad you could come!" she chirped and hugged the girl who was a little disturbed with the rosette's previous display.

"And what is it that you don't know?" Naruto asked. He had retaken his seat and was casually sipping his beer though his eyes...they were less vibrant than before.

"Why that girl is here at MY party" Sakura said, leaning against the counter. "Just look at her!" she shouted and pointed to the red head who was hanging onto Sasuke. "I mean who the hell invited HER to MY party?" she hissed and Hinata shrank into her seat. Damn, should Hinata tell Sakura that she was the one who brought her there? She kept asking herself. Fortunately, Naruto came to her rescue.

"A girl like her probably invited herself, Sakura" Naruto said, and Hinata frowned when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura let out a "humph" but thankfully let go of the subject. Naruto shot Hinata a secret wink and Hinata could feel her insides turn to jelly.

"So, Hinata how do you know Naruto here?" Sakura asked as she leaned up against the blonde, her hand on his shoulder. Hinata could feel something twisting at her stomach but answered anyway.

"We meet today actually" she said and Sakura's emerald eyes shone at the statement. "What is it?" she asked.

"Wait, you're the girl that has Naruto all..." Sakura was saying when a tanned hand clamped down on her mouth. Naruto anxiously laughed at Hinata while he glowered at Sakura.

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy" Naruto said and he didn't even see the punch to the stomach coming. He bent over in pain and Sakura smirked as she cracked her knuckles. Hinata ran to his side and Naruto froze as she placed her hand over his that was on his now aching stomach.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine" Sakura said and threw her hair over her shoulder. "Oh no she didn't!" the rosette shouted and marched off, her attention now drawn by one Karin who was forcing Sasuke to dance with her.

* * *

"Why did you let her do that?" was a complicated question that Hinata chose to ask him. Naruto with help from Hinata sat back down. The apprehension that was coming from the plum haired girl caused him to sober up. No one, not even Sasuke, the one person who Naruto could trust his life to, ever showed him such an emotion before, yet here was Hinata ready to defend Naruto. They hardly even knew each other, and the person Hinata was ready to defend Naruto from, was her friend (well she was his friend too)

"It doesn't bother me anymore" Naruto said and though he was staring at the pink haired girl, the smile on his face was for Hinata. "I mean, even when we were going out, she was the same way" he said, and immediately regretted it when he turned to see Hinata's mortified face.

"You...dated...Sakura?" Hinata whispered and Naruto wished he had a time machine so he could go back some seconds just to slap his own self. "I have to go" Hinata said when he reluctantly nodded at her.

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto shouted and grabbed her wrist. He instantly released her at the static that ushered from the contact between their skins. Unfortunately for him, Hinata chose that opportunity to run away from him.

* * *

"So, how was your mysterious Hinata last night?" Kiba grinned as soon as he walked out his room and into the kitchen. He was wearing a thick red sweater and grey sweatpants, two pairs of socks on his feet. Guessing from his unruly hair, Kiba had just woken up just like he did. Naruto himself was wearing a pair of thick wooly blue sweatpants and a t-shirt of one of his favorite anime characters.

"She left early" Sasuke answered for him. He was sitting beside Kiba reading the newspapers like the old man he was (Naruto's thoughts). He was wearing a pair of black pajamas that was unrealistically unruffled. Those were things that often convinced Naruto that Sasuke was a vampire. Pale skin, unbelievably good looks and pajamas that refused to be ruffled was enough evidence for the blonde. "Guessing from the way she bolted for the door" he added and Naruto didn't answer as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What happened? Strike out again?" Kiba joked but Naruto didn't even turn to them. Instead he took his cup of coffee and shuffled his feet to the living room. What he should've known was that Kiba and Sasuke would follow him. "Oi, Naruto. What's wrong?" he asked as Naruto sat down like there was a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto croaked out and clicked the TV on. Sasuke grabbed the remote from him and stood directly in front of the screen.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked away from their faces. "Naruto!" he hissed and Naruto frowned.

"I don't know, okay!?" he shouted and stood up, ready to run. "I don't fucking know" he muttered and Kiba forced him to sit on the couch once more.

"Talk to us then" Kiba said, sitting on the table. "We're here for you dude" he added and glanced at Sasuke who nodded. Naruto leaned back and rubbed his neck.

"One minute we were talking, having a great time until Sakura showed up" he said and sighed. "When Hinata found out we dated, she left" he added and he clenched the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Ohhhh" Kiba said and shook his head. "Wrong move, man" he added and even Sasuke agreed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke who was sitting on the floor with folded feet shook his head.

"Girls don't like it when guys have exes like Sakura" Sasuke said and clearly Naruto was still confused.

"Come on man. You're telling me that you don't see it?" Kiba asked, pulling the front of his t-shirt. "Sakura's H.O.T, hot!" he shook him.

"Congratulations you can spell" Naruto said, shoving him away but the gears in his brain was working on overdrive now.

"And don't forget, normally exes don't remain friends like you and Sakura" Sasuke pointed out and Kiba nodded.

"They don't like that man, drives them nuts" Kiba said, folding his arms across his chest. "Like this one girl I dated, man was she-..." he was saying when Sasuke stopped him.

"So, what are you going to do about it, usurantonkachi?" Sasuke asked and he smirked when Naruto stood up.

"I'm going to make her laugh" he said, his fists clenched with determination. However, when Kiba started to whisper "Na na na na na na" ***** in the background, an angry tick appeared on the blonde's forehead. After a minute, he couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up" he smacked the brown haired boy with a pillow, and while Kiba swore at him with a grin across his face, he couldn't help but thank the heavens for his friends. After all he was going to use their support to get Hinata back.

* * *

A/N: ***** Reference to the awesomeness that is Batman.

Would just like to thank all the lovelies that left such heartfelt reviews that made me update this story so fast.

To Romantic Kissez: I'm glad that I managed to maintain her shyness. Yup Sasuke and Hinata know each other but that's all I'm revealing for now and yup, I wanted to write a story where the love isn't exaggerated. I wanted it to be more realistic.

To Gummy b3ears: Aww, isn't she?

To You are Troublesome: Thanks man, I'm happy that you liked it so far

To Tomo: I actually don't see him as a suave guy lol (especially when it comes to romance).


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five- The day you convinced me that we were meant to be

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 _I knew from the moment he showed up that I was in for trouble. His eyes spelled mischief yet I couldn't find it in myself to mind. In fact, I welcomed it, just as when I welcomed him into my life. I knew I would never want to let him go, and I could only wish that he felt the same._

"I'm sorry to hear that last night didn't go as planned" Rukia said to her as they walked out of class and into the hallway. Hinata wore a pink taffy colored hooded sweat shirt with long sleeves, accompanied with her scarf and grey sweatpants. On her feet, she wore a pair of tanned mid calf boots, and on her head was a white beanie with cat ears that she used to stick most of her hair in. Rukia on the other hand wore a green parka with a white t-shirt inside, a black scarf around her neck, black denim jeans and a pair of Nike sneakers on her feet.

"Why are you the one sorry, Rukia?" Hinata asked as she snuggled against her scarf. "You're not the one who dated Sakura" she mumbled and jumped when Rukia gently flicked her nose.

"What is the big deal with blondie having dated Sakura anyway?" Rukia asked and Hinata sighed.

"Sakura is Sakura, Rukia. I could never measure up" Hinata whispered and Rukia frowned.

"Listen to me; you don't have to measure up to anyone. You're the best Hinata I know. You're awesome. If you won't, then we wouldn't be besties" Rukia said as she placed her arm on Hinata's shoulders. "Besides, you shouldn't worry. If he likes you as Hinata, then Sakura has nothing on YOU" Rukia added.

"Do you think he likes me?" Hinata asked and then slapped her hand on her forehead with an exasperated groan. "Arrghh, why am I so focused on this? I mean we don't even know each other that well for me to be wondering if he likes me or not!" she exclaimed and Rukia snorted.

"'Nata, you know as well as I do that you two were attracted to each other the moment you saw each other. You didn't force yourself to go to that party because you wanted to be his friend" Rukia said with a sarcastic voice.

"But don't you think it's strange that I like him that much and I don't even know him?" Hinata asked and Rukia tilted her head to the side.

"'Nata, even the way you met him was strange, so why are you worried about something like that?" Rukia asked and Hinata couldn't help but think that her best friend's words rang true.

* * *

Hinata was exhausted. She was finished with her classes for the day but that meant that she still had her part time work to get to. "Bye, Nata!" Rukia shouted and waved, smiling as she knew that Hinata was more than embarrassed at her antics. Hinata reluctantly waved back and made for the entrance of the college, when she saw Naruto standing outside the gates. "You're welcome!" Rukia shouted. Hinata wanted to run to Rukia and fully interrogate her, but couldn't. Her body froze and she was glued to the spot when blue eyes fixated on her. She saw how they glistened with happiness and it caused her toes to clench in her shoes as her body grew warm. Naruto was wearing a blaringly orange puffer jacket, grey t-shirt and denim jeans, his hands shoved into the confines of his pockets. She watched as he raised one of his trembling hands to shake off the snow that had accumulated on his head, leaving her to wonder, just how much time he spent waiting there for her. "Hey" he said, and her eyes softened.

"Hey" she said and snuggled closer to her scarf when his eyes roved over her face as though mapping out every one of her facial features. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I...um...shit...its cold" he whispered and took his hands out just to rub them together. When he caught her staring at him, he nervously chuckled.

"How long have you been standing here?" she asked stepping closer and he rubbed behind his head.

"Two hours now" he said with an uncomfortable smile though it slipped when her eyes widened.

"What?!" she asked and without saying a word, she gently took his hands into her own as her motherly instincts kicked in. He wanted to crawl out of his own skin as she blew on their joined hands, their fingers intertwined together. "Come on" she said, pulling him, though they had yet to pull apart.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked but didn't even hear the respond she had given him. No, he was too focused on the fact that they were holding hands. There was part of him that wanted to tighten the hold, to take all the heat she was dishing out from those delicate hands of hers and the other part of him wanted to pull away, because he was afraid that the sweat on his palms would gross her out. Unease started to cloud his mind when her fingers squeezed against his. He looked at her and even though she refused to look at him, it was enough. For the rest of the way, he kept a goofy grin on his face while Hinata's face seemed to match the scarf around her neck.

* * *

"OH. MY .GOD" were the words running through Hinata's mind as they sat down in the coffeehouse that was located near the campus. They were seated opposite each other, none willing to open their mouths and start the conversation. Hinata couldn't help but stare at her hands folded on her lap. Her fingers were tingling, as weirdly enough her hands remembered in detail just how rough Naruto's felt against her own. "We need to talk" Naruto said and when she looked up, she saw that he was staring at his cup of coffee, his jacket lying on his chair.

"If it's about last night, its fine" Hinata lied and when he looked at her, she bit her lip. She was caught.

"No, it's not" Naruto said and under the lights of the coffeehouse, she could see black bags under his eyes. "You know when you ran out on me last night, I couldn't sleep" he blurted out and the couple beside them stopped what they were saying just to stare at them. Hinata hid behind her hands. "Ah, sorry" he mumbled, thoroughly horrified as she was.

"Why did you come here?" Hinata asked, placing her hands on the edge of the table, clearly on the verge of tears. Naruto frowned. "Why are you trying so hard after all I've put you through-..." she was going to say when he stretched out his hand towards her.

"Do...you really have to ask?" he whispered and she looked down at her lap again. "I wanted you to know that Sakura and I are nothing but exes. I **needed** you to know that we're just friends, nothing more" he said, and pulled away from her. He had declared he would make her laugh, to patch things up with her, yet they were right where they started when she ran out on him. "Years ago, I found out that Sakura and I weren't meant to be. She's not the right girl for me and she feels the same way" he added but Hinata had yet to say anything. "What can I say to make you understand that there is nothing between Sakura and me?" he asked and at the sound of his anguished voice, Hinata finally looked at him. "What can I do for you to believe me?" he whispered and her eyes took on a teary hue. How could she be so stupid? She asked herself. She knew now that the fact that Sakura was his ex shouldn't bother her, not when Naruto was sitting in front of her, having waited two hours in the snow just so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. No one had ever gone to extremes for her before, and here was this boy, she hardly knew ready to stand in the bitter cold just so he could speak to her.

"I'm sorry" she cried and at the sight of tears rolling down her face, Naruto's mouth flopped open. She used the sleeves of hoodie to cover her eyes, though her body shook with the sobs.

"Go to her" the couple whispered to him and Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He got out of his chair, walked over to her side of the table, and gently guided her to her feet. Immediately, she buried her face on his chest, clutching onto his t-shirt for dear life. When he wrapped his arms around her, he knew then that he was never willing to let her go.

* * *

"I'm so sorry" Hinata apologized for what seemed like the millionth time. They were walking down the street, having finished their coffee and tea. Naruto smiled at Hinata who was still ashamed of having messed up his t-shirt with her tears.

"I told you, it's okay" he said as they walked closer to each other, their fingers brushing against each other with every step made. His smile broadened at the cute pout she made. "What's with the pout?" he asked.

"I can't help but think you remind me of those charming princes that my mother used to read to me" she quietly voiced and he nearly didn't hear her. When he did however, his head swerved in her direction and he gaped at her. Hinata on the other hand, wasn't acutely aware what she had said until the words came out. She slapped her hands over her mouth, her cheeks tinted crimson. **Oh No!**

"Wha-..." was cut short as the blonde slammed into the body of another person, effectively falling to his butt **...AGAIN**. "Are you kidding me?!" he shouted, appalled at himself. He was mentally cursing his rotten luck, when an airy sound caught his attention. Hinata was laughing. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands were over her stomach as she laughed until there were tears at the corner of her eyes. He had finally done what he had set out to do, and he treasured the sound more than his first taste of ramen, so much so that not even the guy in front of him, threatening to kick his ass could ruin the moment for Naruto.

* * *

Author's notes: Oh, they're too cute T.T...This update goes out to everyone who left me great feedback. You guys are too much. (In a good way)

To Romantic Kissez: ^.^ Thank you. I wanted to show that guys can be friends without being jerks to each other.

To PenelopeB: Oh, thank you so much. I understand those feels...A stuttering Hinata can be bothersome and I felt like we needed to see that Hinata can be more than what we saw of her in the series.

To You are Troublesome: XD

To Tomo: That's going to be a sort of special surprise...It's coming.

To Guest: Here is another update for ya...Thanks btw


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six – Happiness starts with you

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto

Warning: Some swear words were used in this chapter

* * *

 _I'm so fucking happy right now, I'm ready to break into a flashy show tune right in the middle of the street, like I was in one of those crappy, teenager movies that we all love to hate. I guess that's how you know that you love her, when you're ready to risk yourself becoming one of those people who sing "This could be the start of something new" in public._

Naruto after apologizing to the dude he ran into and dusting himself off, walked down the street with Hinata, the two coyly sharing glances at each other. "So" he started off, and she looked at him. "Do you...uh...want to maybe...might...only if you want to...catch a movie?" he asked and Hinata wanted to smile. He was sharing her nervousness. Everything with Naruto made her stomach lurch, the feeling you get when you stand too close to the edge of a cliff, yet it was exhilarating. She felt most alive when she was with the blonde. He made her feel things that she thought weren't even possible. Like months ago, she would have NEVER gone to that party just because she thought he was cute. She was the sort of reserved girl who observed the guys she liked from afar, but with Naruto, he was different the first moment she saw him.

"I would like that" Hinata said and giggled when he looked off to the side, trying to hide the fact that he was pumping his fist in the air.

"Um...that's good" he said, his cheeks red as he turned to her. "But you know you should give me your number so I could text you or something..." he trailed off, when he heard the words that came out of mouth. How much more lamer could he get?

"Sure" she said and he watched as she took out her phone that had cat paws printed on the case.

"You really like cats" he stated and she meekly nodded. He raised his hand and touched one of the cat ears on her beanie. "Like really like them" he added as his hand pressed against the wool ear.

"They're fluffy" was the reason she gave him and he couldn't help it. He laughed. Hinata's eyes widened as the blonde tried to stop himself by pressing his hand over his mouth.

"S-sorry...it's just that's...too cute" he said and Hinata's hand fumbled with the phone. It nearly fell. They were blushing now.

"Um, your phone" she said raising her own and Naruto grabbed his phone encased in orange. "You really like orange" she said as he handed over the device to her. He rubbed behind his head embarrassedly.

"So you picked up on that huh?" he asked and she gave him a look that said "Like I wouldn't". He chuckled before professing "I love orange"

"Why?" she asked as she punched in her number. "Oh...I didn't mean it like that" she shouted out when she glanced at him, only to see the frown on his face. "I mean...why do you like orange?" she said, and he smirked.

"Because it's bright" he said and she arched an eyebrow. "It's a color you can't ignore no matter how much you try... I like that" he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Hinata stared at him, while he couldn't meet her eyes. She could see there was more to that sentence but decided to drop it.

"I'm finished" she said and placed his phone in his hand. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked at her number before it slipped off. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I get a picture of you?" he asked and they stared at each other, allowing for his words to hang in the air between them. "To go with the contact I mean" he rushed out.

"Depends" she said, and it was time for him to arch his eyebrow. "Can I...get one of you?" she asked and he immediately nodded his head. She raised her phone, got the camera ready as Naruto raised the peace sign in the air. "Say cheese" she said and with a grin that could only be described as cheesy, she took the picture.

"Your turn" he said and immediately took out his phone. When he saw her pose, he looked at her. She was ducking her head and twiddling her thumbs as though she was ready to get her tooth pulled out. "I need a smile" he told her and she looked up at him.

"But it's hard" she squeaked out and covered her face. "You're looking at me too much!" she shouted. He laughed.

"So how am I supposed to take this picture if I can't look at you?" he asked and she looked at him through the gaps that she made with her fingers. His eyes lit up as he got an idea. He moved to her side, and placed an arm on her shoulders while he raised his phone in the air.

"What are you doing?!" she asked and when she looked at him, he was smiling ear to ear at the camera.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a pic" he said and he turned just in time to see her smile. "There's that smile" he whispered and quickly captured it with his phone.

* * *

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Kiba asked as he sat down next to him. They were in the café the next day, with Naruto staring at the picture on his phone. "You're blushing like a virgin and shit" he said, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Shut up" Naruto said, pushing his phone away from Kiba who tried to sneak a peek. Kiba shrugged and got back into his seat.

"So, now that you have her number, did you contact her as yet?" Kiba asked blowing on his cup of tea.

"No" Naruto said, and Kiba opened his mouth in disbelief. "Every time I tried to even text her, I chickened out" he admitted as he placed his head on the table.

"Come on man, you have to at least send her a text" Kiba said shaking his head. "I mean, she's probably sitting by her phone thinking, when is that hunky blonde going to call me?" he said and at the scratching high pitched voice he tried to make, Naruto slapped his hand.

"Oh, since when are the two of you so close?" Sasuke asked and Naruto rolled his eyes as the Uchiha pushed his way next to Naruto. "I guess that Hyuga girl didn't work out, huh?" he questioned with that infuriating grin of his.

"That isn't even funny" Kiba said as he showed him his middle finger. "Funny doesn't go too well with that face of yours, Uchiha" he added and laughed at his own joke, while Sasuke just let out a "Hn".

"So you got her number" Sasuke said looking at Naruto's phone. "And I'm guessing you didn't even call her as yet" he added.

"Of course he didn't" Kiba said and when Sasuke looked at the cup of tea he smirked. "Shut up" he mumbled, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Looks like someone is spending toooo much time with a little someone I know" Sasuke said, crossing his hands on his chest.

"Don't even go there" Kiba said and Naruto perked up. "And not even a word out of you, Uzumaki" he told the blonde who was trying not to laugh as the brown haired boy looked away.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this Kiba" Naruto said, reaching out to him, only for Kiba to push him away. "Come on, we're your bros!" he laughed. "Kiba, don't be like that" he grinned as Kiba threatened to get up. "Fine, we won't say anything" he added, a serious look on his face.

"Back to the blonde" Sasuke said, twisting his body so he was facing him. He picked up his phone and said "Call her"

"Okay, mom" Naruto mumbled and yelped when the Uchiha smacked him behind the head. "That hurt, bastard" he said and Sasuke smirked.

"It was supposed to" Sasuke said and Kiba chuckled. Naruto dialed Hinata's number and passing Iruka, he walked outside. He quickly placed his jacket on and braced himself for the cold.

"Hello?" Hinata answered and Naruto felt like smiling at the sound of her voice. "Naruto?" she called out for him when he forgot how to use his voice.

"Hey" he said and looked at a snow flake falling to the ground. "I'm calling for that movie you promised me" he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind words. I read every review as I always do and I wanted to let you know that they were all appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Prelude to their first date

Disclaimer: *I have been left blank and by the time you realize you're reading this, there's a smile on your face because you just wasted a few seconds reading this nonsense'*

* * *

 _Whoever came up with the term: falling in love, was in his opinion, a genius. It did feel like falling to Naruto. The kind of buzz that you experienced every time you threw yourself over the precipice skilfully called love, the flips that flopped in your stomach as you lost your balance, the lack of control that always left you helpless as gravity pulled you closer into the arms of the one who managed to capture you heart. That is what it means to fall in love._

Sasuke was enjoying the little quiet that rarely came over their shared apartment. He was already dressed for bed, in his pajamas (which weren't pressed, contrary to the beliefs of his idiotic best friends), sipping on a cup of tea, his book tucked in his hands. Kiba was also getting ready to go out, stepped out from his room, his chest already puffed with pride. "Well, what do you think?" he asked as he twirled around so the Uchiha could get a full view of his outfit. What a girl. Sasuke snorted. "Oi, I know that snort" Kiba pouted.

"Why all the pomp?" Sasuke asked, as he placed his book on the table. When he saw the light blush on the other boy's cheeks, he smirked. The one where his eyebrows were condescendingly raised, and the corners of his mouth were tipped upwards in a half smirk, half grin, all asshole.

"Shut up" Kiba whispered as he moved forward and now that Sasuke had taken off his reading glasses, he took a good look at his friend. He was wearing tight black jeans, with a grey sweater inside and his so called 'Get some' black leather jacket.

"Hn" Sasuke chuckled and Kiba punched him on the arm as he took up his keys on the counter. "Again huh?" he asked.

"We have an arrangement" Kiba said with a shrug, but Sasuke knew better. He knew Kiba. Unfortunately. For the tattooed man, it was more than that. He could see it. Kiba, who felt unnerved under Sasuke's gaze, crossed his arms. "And what about you? Are you actually staying in tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's too cold for me outside and I have a paper due tomorrow" Sasuke explained and Kiba studied his face for a while. Sasuke, uncharacteristically shifted in his seat. "What?" he snapped and Kiba shook his head before glancing at his wrist watch.

"Where is lover boy?" he asked and on cue, their blonde haired dobe walked out of his room, wearing…..grey sweat pants and a ratty old white t-shirt. "Tell me you're not wearing that" Kiba laughed. Naruto glared at him.

"What is your problem now?" Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The dobe was worse than Kiba. Naruto puffed his cheeks like the child he was and whined as he dramatically sat down on the counter.

"I have an hour before I pick her up and…..I just realized that I have nothing to wear" Naruto said and frowned when Kiba as well as Sasuke shared a glance. He rolled his eyes as Kiba laughed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Seriously?!" Kiba wheezed and Naruto kicked him on his shin. "Ouch!" he yowled and Sasuke stood up.

"You should be the last one to talk, Kiba. You just twirled" Sasuke said and before anyone could say anything, someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get it!" Kiba shouted for no reason as he ran towards their door, where one Sakura was smiling at him. "Hey" he whispered and quickly peeked her on the cheek. She gave him a smile in return before she brushed past him as she welcomed herself into their apartment.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Sakura asked Naruto as she dusted some snow from her coat. When she greeted Sasuke, the Uchiha gave her a curt nod.

"According to Naruto, he has nothing to wear" Kiba grinned and Naruto jumped off the counter so he could pummel his friend.

"Nothing to wear?" Sakura asked as she smiled. "You have it bad for this girl" she commented as she leaned against the counter.

"She's worth it" Naruto said and anyone with eyes could see that he was trying to maintain some sort of distance between himself and Sakura.

"I see" Sakura hummed and strode past him.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelled as she causally walked into his room, ignoring the mess. Kiba and Sasuke followed her as well. They sat on his bed as Sakura ripped the doors of his closet open before she started searching for something.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes at Naruto. "I know Hinata doesn't like the fact that we dated…." She was saying and smiled as Naruto shoved Kiba off his bed, since they all knew the only way she could hear such a thing was from him. "….but the least I can do is help you get her" she finished as she took out the baby blue shirt he rarely wore, the one with long sleeves. To accompany the shirt, she got out a pair of dark blue slacks.

"It's just a movie and dinner" Naruto said and she levelled him with a glare.

"A girl always wants to be blown away by her date's appearance especially on the first one, even if it 'it's just a move and dinner" Sakura said as she gently placed the clothes on his lap.

"I don't want to be too dressy" Naruto argued but knew his case was already lost when she harshly pinched his nose.

"I would listen to her" Kiba said and Naruto muttered a low 'traitor' at him. "Come on, don't be like that~~" Kiba playfully reached out to give him a 'noogie' but Naruto pushed him off the bed again. Sasuke chuckled as Sakura glared at her 'date' for the night. Kiba flew up from the floor and nervously chuckled at her.

"I want you to wear the dark blue scarf, brown shoes and a beanie to go with everything" she ordered Naruto who sighed.

"It's like my mom all over again" Naruto flopped on his bed and Sasuke shook his head as he got up.

"You were the one who said you had nothing to wear" he told him and Naruto swore at him as they all left his room.

* * *

Dressed with thirty minutes to get to Hinata's, even if her apartment was twenty minutes away from their own, Naruto stepped out of his room, grumbling as he pulled the beanie down on his head. "I have to admit, Sakura is a pro" Sasuke commented and Naruto rolled his eyes, though they knew he was pleased. "Here" he said and Naruto caught the keys that were thrown his way. His eyes widened.

"You're serious?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. "You're lending me your Mercedes? You never lend out your Mercedes" he said, looking down at the keys in his hand.

"Tonight's special for you. And you can't show up with that old piece of junk you call a car at Hinata's" Sasuke said.

"How dare you speak about Luna that way?" Naruto asked with a scandalized tone. Sasuke smiled, the one true smile he reserved just for his best friends. "Thank you" he whispered, his eyes softened as he looked at Sasuke.

"Just get out of here, you sap" Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a manly half hug as he took up his coat.

"Wish me luck" Naruto said, showing him his slightly shaking hands. Sasuke shook his head and gave him a little push.

"Out" Sasuke barked and Naruto laughed as he slipped his shoes on.

"You know you love me, you big tsundere" Naruto said and Sasuke mimicked a gag.

"Please, your pronunciation of the word offends my people" Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

"This must be what the world felt like when Scrooge started shouting 'Merry Christmas' out of his window. Tis a Christmas miracle! Sasuke is actually nice for once" Naruto said with an awful British accent. Sasuke just flipped his middle finger at him.

"It's not Christmas as yet, idiot" Sasuke said and Naruto had to duck the book that was launched his way.

"Later" Naruto said and with another 'thank you' he left with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

"How do I look?" Hinata asked as she stood in front of Rukia. After Naruto had asked her out on the date that day, Rukia had demanded that they go shopping together and three hours later, they found what the other girl dubbed 'the perfect date outfit'. Rukia who was literally sitting on the edge of her chair, stood up, her hands clasped against her mouth. This outfit was made up of a black skirt (which Hinata had complained to Rukia was too short but according to her best friend it wasn't), black leggings, a long sleeved lilac sweater with a light brown scarf and high heeled boots to match. She wore light make up, though she wore pink lipstick and her hair, which Rukia had helped her with, was pulled in a twisted ponytail.

"Oh My GODDD!" Rukia shouted as she squealed, jumping up and down. She took Hinata by the hands and Hinata couldn't help but giggle as they danced around in a circle. "He's going to get a heart attack when he sees you" she said as they stopped.

"Wah…I'm…I….Naruto-kun won't…..No…he won't" Hinata stammered and Rukia smiled.

"Come on, Hina-chan. We're talking about the boy who literally fell for you the first time he spoke to you" Rukia said as she placed her hands on her hips as Hinata blushed. "And I won't blame him. You look hot. If I was into girls, I'd want to get with you" she added and Hinata opened her mouth to say something when their doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Hinata squeaked and Rukia ran a comforting hand on her back. "I'm soooo nervous" she whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Hina-chan. He's not that other asshole" Rukia whispered and Hinata thickly swallowed as she tried to keep the wince out of her face at the mention of her ex. "Are you ready?" she asked and Hinata nodded as she courageously walked to the door. When she opened the door, she saw blue adoringly staring at her.

"Wow" he breathed out as she meekly looked down at the floor. "You look beautiful" he whispered, pink dusting his cheeks. Hinata's face threatened to turn red as she fumbled for her coat.

"Thank you" Hinata said and was a little disappointed that his coat covered his own clothes.

"This is for you" Naruto said and Hinata smiled as she took the offered rose that he hid behind his back.

"It's gorgeous" Hinata said and Naruto fell for her even more. A lot of girls would've complained: Why not an entire bouquet? Yet Hinata, beautiful Hinata thanked him. God, she was just…TOO good for him.

"Here, let me get that" he hastily said and helped her into her coat.

"Aww~ the perfect gentleman!" Rukia obnoxiously chirped and Hinata glared at her. Naruto on the other hand, laughed. "Let me take this from you, while you kids get out of here" she said as Hinata reluctantly gave her the rose and accepted her purse. "Take care of her, Naruto" she warned and Naruto saluted her.

"I will" he goofily said and Hinata giggled as they walked out together, ready to go on their very first date together.

* * *

The stress that comes with getting ready for the first date...sighs. According to my cousin, boys do experience the stress of having NOTHING to wear even if you have a closet of clothes.

It's been a while since I last updated but here you go kiddies.


End file.
